bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
BZPRPG
The Official Bionicle Zone Power Role-Playing Game was the first RPG with no agreed time limit. It ran from 2003 to 2011 and took place over a wide variety of locations. In 2011 it was replaced by the NBZP. 2003 In July 2003 the first "Official" BZPRPG came into being and was called Mata-Nui, referred by the select few who know of it's existence as the "Lost RPG". It was the cornerstone of future RPG's, setting the stage for future stories and introducing many of the famous to legendary characters that would come to dominate the BZPRPG. The only record of its existence outside of the memories of those who played it is the Kini-nui Region and the Old BZPRPG Profiles Topic; unfortunately everything else has been deleted. -X- was the Game Master of this RPG. It ended late September. In September 2003 the second Official BZPRPG came into existence on the island of Mua Nui (BZPRPG). This marks the beginning of the end of player-run RPGs and begins to move towards Staff-run Official BZPRPG. It was again put together by -X-, who acted as Game Master/Host. 2004 January 1 of 2004 found the RPers on the cannon island of Metru Nui (BZPRPG). This was the first full year of the Official BZPRPG, ending Christmas Day 2004. The highlights of this RPing year was the legendary Lightbringer/Darkbringer War and the rise and fall of the Dark Lord Vahki. 2005 On December 25, 2004, we moved again to a massive planet/universe called Magna Iun. It hosted over 13 topics with two continents and a massive ocean between them. The highlight of this location was the plot of a Great Being named Dakura who tried to take over Magna Iun. The Darkbringers also resurfaced and gave the Lightbringers some payback after their defeat in Metru Nui, but the arc ended in the (most likely) destruction of the entire planet of Magna Iun. The players were moved from this location to Terros Nui (BZPRPG) on January 1, 2006. 2006 Terros Nui was one of the southernmost islands in the Matoran Universe. Two guilds, the Destrians and the Kessels, competed for power over the island. Early in the year, a third large faction was able to compete with the superpowers: the Brotherhood of Ak'Rei'An. They created a virus that caused a large scare and many deaths across the island. It took the combined efforts of a good guild called CORtech and its allies to develop a cure and save the island. At the end of the year, Smeagol4 merged the BZPRPG with The Academy and Dr Bionicle replaced Cyrahk as the 2nd BZPRPG host. See Also: Academy Original Storyline 2007 This merger led to Metru Nui becoming accessible in the BZPRPG. While the Brotherhood and CORtech died out, the Kin and other organizations began to rise. '2008' This was the beginning of the Santun War, a war against chaos-based inter-dimensional alien conquerors. It also saw the resurgence of the Lightbringers, and they exerted their considerable force against the Santun. Fighting alongside the Lightbringers were a militaristic guild called the Counter Assault Shield. While the Santun were the main antagonists, the Riders of the Apocalypse and the United Shadow also contributed to the chaos that began to engulf Metru Nui and Terros Nui. The might of the Lightbringers and CAS could not stop the Santun, and only the Great Beings could save the citizens as the Matoran Universe literally began to crumple. The survivors were spread across dimensions, with the Terros Nui and Metru Nui residents being teleported to Locus Abeo in the summer of 2009. 2009 Quoted from the BZPRPG TVTropes page Locus-Abeo is called the Blank Slate. This is an island on the planet Tabula Rasa, and is completely barren of life. Dangerous animals and fierce weather constantly plague the region. Xa-Koro is located in the southern desert area while New Metru Nui is on the largest archipelago islet. For the first time in history, players dealt so much damage to one of the locations (New Metru Nui) that it simply collapsed and the topic was locked. It was met with a mobilization of almost every neutral or good faction on the island to wipe out the people responsible. However, the Weavers showed up and expressed displeasure at the abuse the island was taking. The Society and their allies were attacked by the Weavers, and fought back. This resulted in a battle royale, with all attendant tropes. However, someone hit the island/dimension's self-destruct button, and the island fell apart. The survivors escaped by the skin of their teeth on three mysterious ships, which took them to... 2010 Main Article: BZPRPG 2010 Storyline Aensetr Derrum (BZPRPG), a floating paradise, or at least at first glance. Plagued by civil unrest and other underground rumblings, this world seems to be a gilded one. Category:BZPRPG